wreckitralphfandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Raised By Wolves
Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the Vanellope von Schweetz page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- AstridFan (Talk) 15:03, March 16, 2013 A Word of Thanks Thanks for all your help around the wiki! Taffyta (talk) 15:04, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Oh, thank you! I can see you've contributed quite a lot to this wiki! Tell me one thing, on a scale from 1-10, how awesome are Vanellope and Taffyta? Vanellope = 9! Taffyta = 8 (You don't see her much in the movie but she's hilarious and a dang good racer). Raised By Wolves, Nokturnus's Worst Nightmare (talk) 14:55, March 26, 2013 (UTC) Hi RBW! Hi RBW! Not sure how it works here, but I believe you relpy to other people's messages on their talk page, not yours. Sorry if I sounded rude! 22:58, April 5, 2013 (UTC) No, I am pretty sure you reply to someone on the talk page of the origin of the conversation. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 08:49, April 6, 2013 (UTC) No, it's on someone else's talk page. That's the way it works on all the other wikis, at least. Here's an example: http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Roboflight http://warriorsfanfic.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Rainsplash987 The way I've been using Wiki is the same way I do it right now. I intend to continue unless a type of rules page comes up. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:38, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Candidates for deletion pages I see that you found many pages that need to be deleted. Please type on those pages so we all can keep track of them. Connor90 (talk) 11:21, April 6, 2013 (UTC) Promotion Request Since your a b-crat, could you please promote me to admin - because I'm ranked higher then some admins and I intend to help this wiki a lot. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:32, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Excuse me? What do you mean, "ranked higher"? Please explain further. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:36, April 7, 2013 (UTC) . にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:40, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I'm pretty sure I can't do that ;). Those points don't matter. I'm on top, and I haven't even been turned into a B-Crat yet. Also, you have barely any contributions as I can see at the moment. Maybe you should help out more, than you can have a chat with AstridFan or Connor90. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:43, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Ok but btw local list users said you are b-crat. にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:45, April 7, 2013 (UTC) I wonder why it doesn't show up on my profile. Also, I've been hunting for that page. Would you mind giving me a link? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:46, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sure. See . にゃー！ --Icecream18 (talk) 06:58, April 7, 2013 (UTC) Sorry Bro. Just wanted to say sorry for criticizing your story. It's actually really good. Sorry bro. Okay...thanks! The story, like every story, has much room for improvement. When will you update your story? Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:29, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Question Hi, its birbyman. How do you make a poll on the main page? P.S. Do you have any recolour requests? Hey, Birbyman!! I believe only admins (And maybe B-Crats...?) can make polls. Ask AstridFan or Connor90. Also, I posted my recolour request on the blog post ;) Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:25, April 19, 2013 (UTC) Umm... spamming bureaucrat? Umm... you're a bureacrat yet you spammed....... so i'm gonna go reprt you to wikia staff for demotion Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 16:45, April 20, 2013 (UTC) I apologize, that must have been my brother! I will, right away, remove the spam. Thanks for informing me Winter! Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 17:13, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Oh sorry.and i diden't tell wikia staff yet.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 17:42, April 20, 2013 (UTC) Are you from /co/? Hey RBW! This probably sounds really out of the blue but are you from /co/? Von Schweetz (talk) 17:28, May 2, 2013 (UTC) Not sure what you mean by /co/. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:10, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Ohh well I'll take that as a "no" then, lol. It's one of the boards on 4chan. I just assumed from your name and icon you might know it, my bad~! Von Schweetz (talk) 23:08, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Don't let Luks get to you Don't let that luks get to you k sweetie :3 Citrusella Thanks! Well, corresponding to my environment I feel as if I've caused 50% of the drama here :/. Thinking of leaving. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 13:09, May 3, 2013 (UTC) Congrats! Congatulations, RBW! You're an Admin now! All hail new Admin, Raised By Wolves! I've been admin for a long time ;) I'm bureaucrat though. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 07:55, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Ooohh, well. Which is higher Admin or bureaucrat? Do you have to be nice to eeeeveryooonnee to be your friend? What if they're really mean? Should you still be nice?Kactis-Hug (talk) 00:39, May 9, 2013 (UTC) Bureaucrat is a lower position than Admin. And yes, be nice to eeeeveryooonnee to be my friend :). If they're mean, just ignore them or if it reaches that level, report them. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 15:30, May 9, 2013 (UTC) S'all good S'all good,i know you didn't mean that after all you have a trollface for your avatar icon ! Citrusella Ahem, I am a good troll :P Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 09:37, May 4, 2013 (UTC) I have made a new Wiki...wanna join? Hey RBW,I have heard your a very great editor,and I have made a new Wiki called Sugar Rush kingdom Wiki I was wondering,if you like Sugar Rush and you could help out? Thanks (you don't have to if you don't want to) ~ Holly ~ 10:32, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Where'd you hear I'm a great editor? Anyway, I'd love to join your new wiki! Just give me a link and I'll start. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 10:34, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Hi,sorry I got back to you really late,here is the link for the main page of my brand new Wiki http://sugar-rush-kingdom.wikia.com/wiki/Sugar_Rush_kingdom_Wiki ~ Holly ~ 13:42, May 4, 2013 (UTC) Recommandtations i think thios wiki dosn't have enough emoticons.it should have pictures of characters and things from wreck-it-ralph on mediawiki:emoticons for new emoticons btw.Winter melons are cool!!! (talk) 00:55, May 5, 2013 (UTC) I don't know about that. Emoticons aren't really the highest priority at the moment. Although, I like the recommendation of Wreck-It Ralph customized emoticons. What're you thinking? Expand on your idea. Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:15, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Why did I just spam That was not me. I have only just got on the computer now. Must have been my sister, sorry. I thought so! Same with my brother. Oh well, no harm done, I undid it. :3 Raised By Wolves, Accelerator of Evil's Plots (talk) 06:47, May 5, 2013 (UTC) Thanks then Gloyd